


Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

by origamiscorpion



Series: tumblr au fics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, my first fic so be nice please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamiscorpion/pseuds/origamiscorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr AU post - rival ice cream trucks au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I don't really write fanfiction but i thought I'd give it a try. So uh.. here goes!

This was starting to get ridiculous. Regina thought this’d be a nice way to get those uncertain voters on her side, an ice cream truck was sure to appeal to the general public of the sleepy little town of Storybrooke. It’d show a softer side to her, one the people could relate to. The plan was perfect! There was just one slight complication…. her. Regina hadn’t counted on the only other ice cream truck in town being such a pain in the ass.

Everywhere that Regina went to serve up just a scoop of mayorly cheer, that blonde, leather jacket wearing, hip-cocked, ready with a smirk, little nuisance just happened to show up. This town was small but it wasn’t that small. So how did this keep happening? Regina glared at her from across the town’s most recently built park. .

“Howdy stranger” the blonde, Emma, shouted at Regina, smirk still in place.

“You know, if you paid more attention to your customers than to me you might have more of them.” Regina quipped back

“I seem to be doing just fine” Emma gestured to the long line in front of her.”You on the other hand, might want to up your game a little.” She then waved to the empty spot in front of Regina’s truck.

Regina silently fumed. It wasn’t her fault that Emma’s truck was more colorful, and Emma was better with children. How was she supposed to know that the other woman had already built up a reputation for having the best ice cream in town? Emma kept stealing what was supposed to be her customers. In the midst of all of her pouting, a young boy wandered up to her truck. Regina put on what she hoped was her most dazzling smile.

“Hello there! What would you like to try?”

“Yeah… uh… hi. My name’s Henry and honestly my mom’s enjoying this too much” He pointed back to Emma who clearly thought that this transaction was just absolutely hilarious. “ So, I decided to take pity on you. I’ll have two scoops of chocolate please!”

Regina sputtered a bit before giving up and just handing him his ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina could not believe this! She had specifically picked a location this time that she’d thought for sure Emma wouldn’t be at. Yet, against all of Regina’s calculations, she was here again! Regina glowered at the other truck. 

“You know the angrier you look, the more powerful she feels.” Henry helpfully offered interrupting her very important glowering. 

Regina let out an indignant huff, “I’m the mayor! She should show me some respect!” 

“Yeah good luck with that. You know, she secretly likes you, so don’t worry.”

“She shouldn’t like me. She should FEAR me.” Regina let out another huff, and directed her best scowl at the blonde who was too busy with customers to give Regina any real attention at the moment. “Why does she keep customers that are rightfully mine?”

“You could try smiling. It would help.” Henry said with a shrug. Regina put a pained smile on her face that looked more like a grimace than anything else. “See? Much better. Look, you’re already bringing in more people.”

Henry gave a little wave to the girl that was making her way towards Regina’s truck. “Hey Grace!”

“Uh, hey Henry.” Grace gave a hesitant little wave back. “Hello Madam Mayor.”

“Hello! What can I get you?” Regina tried to sound friendly.

“Do you have any pistachio?” Grace asked.

Regina struggled to keep the smile (grimace) on her face. “No, I’m afraid I don’t”

“Cherry Garcia?” Grace inquired.

“No, I don’t have that either” Regina forced out through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, well, thanks anyways.” Grace started to turn away. 

“WAIT!” Regina shouted desperately. “I’ll give you a free scoop! would you like that? Please?”

“Uh.. no… thanks though.” The girl said looking increasingly uncomfortable.

“ I’ll give you two free scoops. Anything you want! I’m your mayor. I can do that for you.”

“No thank you. I’ll uh, just go. Okaythanksbye.” Grace took off running.

“Come back anytime!” Regina yelled, before putting her face in her hands. 

“Well, that went well.” Henry smiled. Regina just sent a glare his way. “Hey don’t worry you’ll get the next one!”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence.” Regina rolled her eyes. 

Emma currently was locking up her own truck. She walked over to Regina and Henry.

“Hey kiddo. Just got on my lunch break. How about we head over to granny’s? I’ll buy you a hot chocolate.” 

“Oh… It’s you.” Regina gave another eye roll.

“Well hello to you too madam mayor.” 

Regina chose to purposely ignore her. “Goodbye Henry. It was nice to see you.”

Henry chose to ignore the tension, “Bye Regina!” He skipped away.

Emma lingered behind, “So I hear you’re just giving ice cream away for free now.”

Regina rose up to the bait. “At least that’s the only thing I give away for free.”

Emma just laughed in response. Regina bit her lip in anger.

“Don’t you have better things to do than antagonise me, Miss Swan?” She spat out. 

“You’re just too much fun.” Emma winked. Regina was practically turning red in anger. “It’s too easy to mess with you.”

Regina let out a roar of anger, before picking up a scoop of strawberry ice cream and unceremoniously dumping it down the front of Emma’s blouse. Emma let out a surprised squawk, wiped the ice cream off her chest and threw it back in Regina’s face. A local bystander saw the commotion and rushed over. 

“Hey, Hey, Break it up!” The bystander, Leroy, held out his hands in front of each woman. 

“It’s fine Leroy. I was just leaving anyways.” Emma said scathingly, before flipping Regina off and sauntering away. Regina bit back any expletives and stared after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the ending's a little rushed but here ya go!

*Ding Dong*

“Hi! I..I…. just came to apologize, it was unseemly to…” Regina looked up, “ You’re not Miss Swan.”

“No, I’m not.”, the woman at the door answered with a fair amount of suspicion. She crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the hinges in the wall. “I have heard a bit about you though Madam Mayor.”

“And you are…?” Regina said through a too toothy plastered on smile and an eyebrow raise.

“ Mary Margaret. Emma’s my little sister.”

“Oh…. Well, is she here?” Regina straightened her back and shook out her shoulders. 

“Maybe.”, Mary Margaret said, also straightening up her stance. “More importantly, how the hell did you find out where she lives?”

“Henry told me.. he said I could come over sometime to discuss what he thinks I should do to improve our town.” Regina told her defensively. 

“He does talk about you a lot.” Mary Margaret suddenly narrowed her eyes into a glare, “But then, so does Emma.” 

Regina paled a little, “Is that so?”

Mary Margaret raised her voice, “Yeah, It is. What I want to know is who gave you the right to treat her like that? How dare you come to our house? You should know better, you’re the mayor! Who do you think you are? I think you should just -”

Emma rushed into view, “And that’s enough of that. It’s cool sis, I got this.” She flipped her over her shoulder. “ Hello Regina.”

Regina tried to gather her bearings, “uh.. Hello. I..um.. I came to sorry. I mean I came to say I’m sorry for how I treated you earlier today. I hope we can come to an understanding. I brought one of my famous apple turnovers” Regina held up the tupperware in her hands like a shield.

“Hey what’s going on?” Henry emerged from the innards of the house. “ Oh, hey, what’s up Regina?”

“Miss Mayor here was just leaving.” Mary Margaret spat out. 

“Awwwwwwwww!” Henry pouted, “ Are you sure you can’t stay for dinner?”

“Well I wouldn’t want to impose.” Regina resigned.

“Pleeeaaaassseee mom???” Henry gave his best puppy dog face. Mary Margaret scowled. Emma shrugged. “ Yes! I have to show you my sword collection!” Henry grabbed Regina’s sleeve and dragged her inside all the way to his room. 

“Alright now that we’re alone, it’s time to discuss the plan!” Henry exclaimed.

“Plan?” Regina asked puzzled.

“Plan get you and my mom to be best friends. Operation Albatross.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be an option Henry.” 

“Sure you don’t. Nice move by the way.”

“Move?” Regina was even more puzzled.

“Bringing my mom sugar is always a good idea.” Henry laughed.

“Thank you?” Regina was completely lost.

“Alright, we have to think out our next move. I need you to fail at the ice cream truck business.”

“I am already failing at the ice cream business.” Regina looked dejected, “How is that going to help?”

“Good. Stage 2 complete. Now we need to get my mom to save your truck. She loves being the savior. She’ll have to admit she likes you after that, which will give us time to prepare for stage 5.”

“What’s stage 4??” Regina was slightly concerned.

“You just let me worry about that.” Henry winked, “Now come on let’s get back before they get suspicious.”

Regina followed him out of the room. She came into the dining area, where both Emma and Mary Margaret were looking slightly miffed at each other for letting this dinner thing happen. 

“Well, dinner’s ready so everybody sit down.” Emma stated clasping her hands together. 

As soon as everybody was settled, the tension in the air became palatable. 

“So…. Did Henry tell you what we’re doing in class yet?” Mary Margaret, bless her soul, said, trying to ease the awkwardness.

“No, I don’t think he did.” Emma tested the waters.

“Oh yeah, we’re studying mythology this week mom. It’s so cool! We’re talking about dragons and stuff. I really like it! We’re going to do this cool project where we get to create our own monster and like make up a story for it, and draw it! I can’t wait!”

“That’s nice Henry. What’s your favorite monster?” Regina was grateful for the distraction. 

“I don’t know it’s so hard to decide. I like dragons.. so maybe a cockatrice? Those are like chicken dragons. I think they’re funny. Maybe a naga or something like that. there’s so many cool ones, and I don’t even know them all!-” the three women were content to let Henry ramble on while they ate to avoid talking and creating a problem.

Dinner was over fast.

“ Well that was fun, but it’s time to clean up now so you can be on your way Regina. I’ll be in the kitchen.” Mary Margaret collected up plates. 

“I think I’m going to help her. Bye Regina!” Henry ran into the kitchen with her.

“He’s about as subtle as a brick.” Emma said turning towards Regina. “Thank you for coming by.” 

“Oh, well you’re welcome.” Regina was taken back by Emma’s sudden niceness.

“No, I really mean it. I know we don’t quite get along, but the kid adores you and you made an effort. Plus I think you secretly like me too.” Emma smirked. Regina noticed that Emma does a lot of smirking. 

“You’re certainly entitled to that opinion.” Regina remarked playfully, relieved at Emma’s words. 

Emma walked Regina to the out, “Look, don’t be a stranger, kay? Plus I think when it comes to the ice cream business you could certainly use some tips.” Emma gave her a kiss on the cheek before closing the door, leaving Regina stunned. She touched the spot where Emma’s lips were and thought ‘hmm maybe Henry’s plan isn’t so crazy after all’.


End file.
